


hot and wet

by N1VA



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Bruce Wayne, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, sexy stuff so beward dysphoria yall!, yeah... more trans stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	hot and wet

It started innocently enough. With Bruce coming into the bedroom from his daily work out, shirt off and dripping sweat, sitting on the side of the bed. Unsurprisingly, Joker’s eyes trailed up and down his body. Then, as quickly as Bruce could blink, he’d averted his gaze, cheeks flushing a rosy pink. It was honestly kinda adorable.

Joker opened his mouth to say something, then promptly snapped it shut. He looked at Bruce helplessly, clearly unable to find the words. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Nothing! Nothing. It’s just… You just had to work out without a shirt?” Joker asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

“I don’t like the feel of clingy fabric…” Bruce shrugged.

“Please, you’re showing off.”

“When have I ever shown off in my entire life?”

“Bruce, you’re literally showing off right now. Look at yourself! All hot and sweaty and your hair is all messy and you smell really good right now and-” Joker abruptly stopped. His face had gone completely red.

“And what?”

“And nothing! I proved my point.”

Bruce smirked and leaned closer to Joker.

“And what?” Bruce asked again in a playful purr.

Joker sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms, a sure sign he was getting nervous. His pupils were dilated, despite the brightness of the room. Bruce had a good idea of what the man was feeling, and beyond that, why he was feeling it.

“I think… That you like what you see.” Bruce teased.

Joker mumbled something Bruce didn’t catch. He was having way too much fun, really.

“What was that? Hmm? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said, damn right I do.”

Bruce grabbed Joker’s chin and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He started chuckling into it, and then both of them were laughing, with Joker falling back against the bed. Neither of them could breathe properly with how strong the laughter was.

Bruce slung his leg over Joker, straddling his hips. The man beneath him was smiling, his grin so wide Bruce though his cheeks might split. Hands grabbed at Bruce’s hips, pulling them flush together. Bruce’s own cheeks flushed when he felt how hard Joker was already.

They’d had completely normal sex plenty of times before, but it still made Bruce nervous. He may have had top surgery, and been on T, but…

His thoughts cut out when Joker let go of him to thread his fingers into his hair, jerking him down for another kiss. Bruce felt any anxiousness he’d had slowly melt away with every soft noise Joker gave. It was very obvious the man wanted him, no matter what Bruce was willing to give.

He placed his hands on either side of Joker, trying to balance himself better. Joker groaned into the kiss and his hips pushed up, though it was clear he was holding himself back. Bruce responded by grinding his own down against him.

“Jesus, Bruce…” Joker gasped, pulling away to breathe.

Bruce whined and dived in for another hot, desperate kiss. Bruce’s fingers tightened in the sheets. He was getting so wet already… Joker always had this effect on him, even before they’d finally gotten together.

Bruce wasn’t particularly comfortable with what was between his thighs, but he was too far gone to really care.

Joker started thrusting again, harder, needing the friction. The kiss turned utterly filthy, had Bruce gasping into it. He broke away panting. Bruce thought for a second before deciding something.

“I wanna tie you up.” Bruce told Joker in a half-growl.

Joker shivered, nodded, seemed to have lost his words again. With that Bruce was getting up, reaching under the bed for the box he knew was there, the one with all their toys. Most had been brought over by Joker himself, but Bruce had steadily been adding to it.

He rifled through it until he found a long silk cloth. Joker’s half-lidded gaze was tracking his every move. He also pulled out the bottle of lube.

“Safeword?”

“Ironman sucks.” Joker… well, joked.

C'mon, really, safeword?“ Bruce asked again.

“Snakeclowns.”

Though Bruce was amused, he was also really fucking horny, and if Joker didn’t give him the actual safeword…

“Joker…”

“Fine… Pineapples.”

Bruce nodded, satisfied with the confirmation.

Bruce let Joker stretch out, get comfortable. His hands where just below the head board, the perfect distance to strap him to it. Bruce did, with quick clever movements. Joker tugged on the binds after he was done, testing the strength. He groaned when he realized how little give there was in them. He couldn’t move his hands at all.

Bruce shoved his Batman shirt up enough to expose his stomach. He smiled softly and peppered little kisses trailing down. He started unbuttoning Joker’s tight jeans at the same time. Unzipped them, pulled them off in a smooth gesture. Joker wasn’t wearing underwear. His cock sprung up, hard and leaking. Bruce grasped it at the base, stroking slowly from root to tip. Joker shuddered beneath him and tried to buck up, but Bruce’s weight pinned him to the bed.

Bruce let go of him in favor of grabbing the lube, uncapping the bottle and squeezing it onto his fingers. He didn’t like for anyone to do this part except him, and he was glad at his forethought of tying Joker up. It always felt odd at first, not bad per say, but this was a part of his body he was otherwise perfectly happy to forget about. Joker was the only person he’d let see him naked, let alone touch him so intimately.

Bruce sucked in a breath and pressed up against his hole, the pressure immediately making him wince. Joker, of course, noticed.

“Hey, come back down here and kiss me again, would ya?”

Bruce complied with a small smile. He was grateful for the distraction. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex, it was just… He wasn’t used to giving himself up in this way. He hissed into Joker’s mouth as he pushed a second finger in along with the first. Joker moaned, his cock twitching against Bruce’s thigh. Bruce reminded himself how worth it this would be in the end, how good it was going to feel, and managed to sink a third in after a few more slow thrusts. He was quivering slightly.

When he deemed himself as ready as he would get, he picked up the lube again, squirting more into his palm. Used it to slick up Joker’s cock. Bruce grasped the base again, to steady him, positioned him at his entrance. And then he sank down.

Joker actually whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. He was biting his lip and pulling at the silk, apparently struggling to get free. Bruce himself was panting for breath at the stretch. He took him in slowly, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. The initial burning sensation was quickly fading. After a few beats of silence he rose back up. Then slid down again. Bruce managed to set a somewhat steady rhythm.

“Fuck, shit, Bruce, God, you’re amazing, fuck, this is so…” Joker was babbling, his words practically a slur.

Bruce let his fingers run the length of Joker’s stomach to his chest. He slipped them under the shirt, dug his nails into warm flesh. He picked up his speed as Joker started rolling his hips best he could. It was so good, and not just because it was Joker. Bruce found the right angle for himself, was moaning with each thrust, wanting more with every inward slid of Joker’s cock. Bruce wondered if he could come just from this.

Bruce groaned and worked himself as hard and fast as he could, erratic and wild and needy and utterly desperate. He was so close…

“Tell me to fuck you.” Bruce commanded.

“Oh, God… Fuck me, Bruce, please, I want you to fuck me…” Joker whined.

“If you’re a really good boy I’ll let you ride me.” Bruce panted.

“Oh no…” Joker breathed. He looked completely blissed out.

Bruce had reached down without noticing, was rubbing at his clit with clever fingertips. He clenched lewdly around Joker, making him whimper again and try to fuck into Bruce harder. That motion along with the sheer pleasure playing across Joker’s face was enough, more than enough, and Bruce was gasping as he came, fucking himself through his orgasm. Not seconds later Joker reached his own release with a choked sob.

Bruce flopped on top of Joker, completely exhausted. Between this and his work out, it felt like he could sleep for damn near a week. Then Joker shifted under him, and he came to his senses. Bruce pulled off Joker gently, not wanting to hurt either of them, and was already reaching for the binds to untie him.

He tossed the silk cloth over the edge of the bed. They could deal with the clean up in the morning. Right now Bruce couldn’t imagine anything better than sleep.

“Y'know… You should work out shirtless more often…” Joker drawled.

Bruce curled against his side, wrapping around him as best he could in his tired state.

“Maybe I should.”


End file.
